


Danger Zone

by CayStar



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Slash, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CayStar/pseuds/CayStar
Summary: After her change, Bella wasn't the perfect Cullen newborn, and Peter has had his eye on Edward for a long time. Where do they go from here? Dirty little one-shot, Edward/Bella/Peter. Slash/poly
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Edward Cullen/Peter, Peter/Bella Swan, Peter/Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

_Originally published on ff.net 2/10/2013_

**_This is just a random little dark and dirty one-shot. Everything in Twilight happened up to the wedding. After that, I'm having some fun ;) Very dark/dominant Peter, slightly crazy Bella, and Edward is pretty much just Edward. Enjoy!_ **

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line, SM owns the characters I'm just having fun with them._

Being a mind-reader is more a curse than a blessing most days. You get to hear exactly what everyone thinks of you without the benefit of a verbal filter. Most of the time this is irritating, but occasionally it can be very, very useful. When you catch a thought someone really tried to bury, you can choose to ignore it, or you can hold onto it and let the idea grow in your own mind until it has a life of its own. One such thought has changed everything in my world, for the better. For the much, much, better...

It all started at our wedding reception. I was completely focused on Bella so most thoughts went completely past me without even registering. We were moving around, greeting our guests, when Jasper brought his brother over to meet Bella. Peter was very much a typical vampire, not at all like our family. He moved with the sleek grace of a predator, his red eyes missed nothing, and he carried a general air of danger about him. He had a very quiet nature, more silent observer than opinionated speaker, but he watched everything with a detached superiority. It wasn't that he was cocky or arrogant, it was just that he knew exactly who he was and what he was capable of, and he was completely confident in himself, regardless of the situation.

Peter had always secretly intrigued me. I met him about five years after Jasper and Alice joined our family, when he was still married to Charlotte. For some reason I piqued his interest the first time he saw me. He didn't say a word to anyone, just looked me straight in the eye and thought, _I could have some fun with you, boy._ I had no idea what he meant or how to take it so I just ignored it and tried to move on. Every time he would visit I would catch him watching me with a calculating look, but he always masked his thoughts behind scenes from the wars, or his numerous sexual encounters.

The last time he came to visit was just after I met Bella. He listened to the family talk about my new obsession and his eyes narrowed infinitesimally. He blocked his thoughts as usual but not before one leaked through- _he's mine_. Jasper must have picked up something from his emotions because he turned to look sharply at Peter before whipping his head back around to look at me. I quickly excused myself and headed straight to Bella's, where I followed her around until I was sure he was gone.

A few months after that visit, Jasper told us that Peter's wife, Charlotte, had left him. I actually felt bad for him until I overheard Jasper tell Alice what really happened. Peter caught her cheating on him and he killed both her and her lover right in their bed before they could move. The only reason Peter called to tell Jasper what he had done was to let him know he was going on the road for a while- he burned the house down with them. I ran straight for the woods and sat for hours trying to understand my reaction. I was not disgusted or horrified. To my shock and confusion, I was painfully aroused.

Back at my wedding reception, all these thoughts flashed through my head the instant I locked eyes with Peter. As if he could suddenly read my mind, his lips drew back in a slow smirk and he thought, _Happy to see me, boy?_ I was utterly mortified when I realized that I was, in fact, very happy to see him. I pulled Bella in front of me to hide my growing erection and actually stuttered when I said, "B-Bella, this is P-Peter, he's Jasper's brother."

Peter turned his crimson eyes down at my bride with a toothy grin and said in his smooth Southern accent, "It's a pleasure to meet ya, ma'am. I'm honored to meet the woman who could capture Eddie's heart." I worried he had scared her when I heard her heart rate pick up; she hadn't seen any human drinkers since the battle back in June. Then I saw Peter's eyes darken just before I smelled her arousal. What the hell?

"I'm so happy to meet you too, Peter. Jasper has told me so much about you and all you have done for him."

Too my complete and utter shock, Peter _laughed._ First he smiles at her, and now he was laughing? Who is this man? "Oh, darlin', I highly doubt he has told ya _all_ I have done for him. I do many different things for many different people." I shivered when he sent me an image of Jasper on his knees with his mouth wrapped around Peter's cock.

Peter brought his eyes back to mine and thought, _Bring her to me when she's less breakable. You were both meant for much more than this ridiculous human charade._

Our honeymoon was decidedly anticlimactic. Sex with Bella was ok, but not the mind-blowing experience I expected. Based on her sighs and the looks she gave me, she was feeling the same way. Three nights of hearing her breathe Peter's name in her sleep was enough to make me bring up the subject of her change. We left the next morning for Alaska.

If I thought biting Bella would bring back the connection we were lacking, I was sorely disappointed. Bella was a violent, bloodthirsty newborn who wanted nothing to do with the family and fought me constantly about hunting animals. We lived miles from the nearest city but we spent most of our days chasing her down and bringing her back home each time she went after humans.

Rose and Esme left two months after she was turned. They were honestly scared of Bella and what she might do to them. Carlisle and Emmett followed only a week later when Bella ripped Carlisle's arm off and Jasper said he would have to start handling her like he did the newborns in the war. The first time Jasper brought her down with his emotional cocktail of fear and anger and started to remove her legs, she turned right back to him and unleashed all of her hatred, depression, and betrayal. It was enough to drop him to a fetal position and Alice had to carry him away. Before he was out of my range he managed to think two words clearly, _Call Peter._

As I held Bella's legs tight to help them reattach, I asked her if she wanted me to call Peter. With the first rational response I'd seen in months, she looked me straight in the eye and said, "Only if he's taking me hunting his way." I sighed; I had nothing more to lose, so why not? When I called Peter I wasn't surprised to hear him say he was almost there. He had this way of just knowing things, and he knew we needed him. I just didn't know exactly how much we needed him.

When Peter arrived I expected him to bark orders at Bella much like Jasper had done. I was completely shocked when he carefully gathered her up in his arms and spoke softly to her, practically crooning. "Hey little one, have they been mistreatin' ya? Are ya hungry, baby girl?" She nodded against his chest and whimpered, a pitiful sound that completely broke me. What had I done to my poor mate? I listened to everyone but her; I abandoned her when she needed me most.

"You comin' boy? She's gonna wanna fuck once she gets fed. I don't mind takin' care of her, but it's your decision." As Peter spoke I realized I didn't mind him taking care of her, as long as he took care of me too. How could I have been so jealous of Jacob Black but so willing to share Bella with Peter? It just felt like we belonged with him. His tender look down at Bella was what sent me over the edge. With that, my decision was made. "Let's go."

We took off running to Juneau, the nearest large city, in search of our prey. Peter carried Bella and I ran close beside them. "So what made you call me, boy? Did Jasper try to control her and she turned his gift against him?" I was shocked but all I could do was nod. "He knew I was the only one who could help her- I'm the only other newborn who's done that to him before."

Running into the city, we slipped into an alley where Peter told us to wait. "Listen, baby, I'm gonna go find ya somethin' eat. Just stay right here and hold your breath 'til I get back, ok? Don't make it hard for Eddie to keep hold of ya. Be a good girl and I'll make sure ya get your fill, alright?" When she nodded, he handed her over to me. My arms brushed his and I held back a gasp at the shock of electricity between us. He looked me straight in the eye and thought, _You belong with me. Both of you. Think about it._

As we waited for Peter to return, I turned to my wife and said, "Bella, I'm so sorry, love. I should have listened to you and not the family. I should have killed Jasper for hurting you. Can you ever forgive me?" Her black eyes turned to me and said, "Let me feed and then we can talk. I'm barely hanging on right now, but I know better than to disobey Peter." I agreed and just held her in silence until Peter approached. I put Bella down in front of me but held her arms back until he got closer.

He dragged a pile of unconscious humans with him, three in each arm. He picked the first one up and slowly approached Bella, talking quietly the whole way. "Listen, baby girl, I know you're hungry, but you need to go slow. Bite carefully and try to drink slow enough so you can drain them effectively. If you tear into them you'll waste the blood an' I know you don't wanna do that, do ya?" She whimpered again and shook her head pitifully. Peter nodded and brought the first neck to her mouth, praising her when she bit carefully and started drinking. "Good girl, I knew you could do it! That's my girl."

She finished off four large men before she was finally sated enough to stop. She launched herself into Peter's arms and hugged him tightly saying thank you over and over. Peter turned to me and then eyed the remaining two humans on the ground. _Wanna eat with me now?_ I looked him straight in the eye as I picked up the nearest one and bit down on his neck. The liquid ambrosia flooded my tongue and brought with it a clarity of thought I hadn't had since my rebellious period. This felt right. This felt good.

As soon as I dropped the body, Bella launched herself at me and crashed her mouth to mine. Our tongues battled for dominance and I reached under her shirt to squeeze her breasts hard. Her nipples pebbled under my fingers and I dipped my head down to pull one into my mouth while I fingered the other one. As I pulled her shirt off I caught her eye and paused for a minute. She darted her eyes to Peter and I nodded slightly before turning and holding out my hand to him. He was watching us with dark hooded eyes.

"You sure, boy? If I take ya now, you're mine for good. I don't give up what belongs to me. You and the baby here both belong with me. We're cut from the same cloth, even if you don't see it yet. We were made for this life and I can make it a good life for ya."

"I know you can, Peter. I want it, I want you. Bella does too. We're yours." I barely got the words out before he grabbed me and pulled me up for a brutal kiss. It was like nothing I had ever felt. Where Bella was soft and yielding, he was hard and conquering. As he ravaged my mouth, his hand reached out and cupped me through my jeans. He groaned and his thoughts came through clearer than ever before. _I've waited a long time for you, boy. I've never wanted anyone as much as you._

Reaching down he unbuttoned my pants at the same time Bella ripped my shirt off from behind. Her nails raked up and down my chest as Peter reached down and took me in his hand, pumping me a few times. I growled and looked up at him sharply. _I'm gonna fuck you good, boy. You think you can take me? Show me._ He let go of me and roughly pushed me down to my knees in front of him. I shivered in anticipation as he slowly unbuckled his belt and opened his jeans. As he leaned over my head to kiss Bella, I took him in my mouth and swallowed. I swirled my tongue around him and bobbed my head a few times before he grabbed my head and began thrusting roughly into my mouth. Following his directions in my thoughts I reached up and cupped his balls and then reached back to press firmly on the skin just behind them. He growled a rough, "FUCK" before shooting his load straight down my throat. I licked him clean and stood up smiling proudly.

"You're a quick learner, boy. I can have some fun with you. Now turn around. You're gonna take care of my baby girl while I take you. Got it?" I nodded and turned to face Bella. She pulled my face down to her level and said, "Edward, that was the sexiest thing I have ever seen." before she plunged her tongue in my mouth. I groaned when I realized she was tasting Peter on my tongue. I reached down to unbutton her pants and she shimmied them down before stepping out of them.

Peter came up right behind me and reached around to plunge his fingers deep in her pussy. He put his other hand on my back and thought, _Take her. Take her now._ I didn't say a word, just lifted Bella up and slammed into her as hard as I could. She threw her head back and started to scream but I put my hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. I pulled her face down to me and captured her lips with my own to hide her noises.

I felt Peter's knee nudge my legs farther apart and I bent my knees to compensate. His wet fingers circled my virgin hole and he thought _Just relax. I'll take care of you. You know you want this, just as much as I do._ I felt his finger enter me slowly, more gently than I expected, and he followed it with another soon after that. He licked my neck and grazed it with his teeth as his fingers worked to ready me for him. He pulled his other hand around and told me to spit in it, then he reached down and stroked himself a few times.

My breath caught when I felt his fingers pull out and his cock pressing at my entrance. _Relax, boy. Just breathe._ And then he pressed into me, inch by inch, until I felt whole for the first time in my very long life. We didn't move for a minute; my head was on Bella's shoulder and Peter's was on mine. _You ready boy?_ I couldn't speak so I just nodded and he started moving. He pressed forward and I pushed farther into Bella. When he pulled back I pulled out. He was in charge here in every single way and I just let go of my control and went along for the ride. His thoughts were a mindless swirl of growls and snarls and the occasional _MINE!_

With every stroke we moved closer to euphoria and I felt more at peace with myself. He was what I was missing all this time. I had been denying myself and hating myself for a century and tonight he was giving it all back to me. I knew what he meant; I would never let him go now. He brought my wife back from the brink of madness; I knew she would never leave us either.

I felt Bella tighten just as Peter roared his release, and when I felt his teeth slice into my neck I exploded as well. I started to sag down but Peter pushed us up against the brick wall behind Bella and thought _Just stay here for a minute. I need to feel ya for a bit. I've waited so long for this, for you. Just let me feel._ At that moment it dawned on me just how lonely Peter has been. How many people have walked away and abandoned him because they didn't understand his ways, his mind. I vowed then that I would treasure him and let him know he had me from now on.

Bella finally broke the silence by breathing, "Thank you. I finally feel like myself again. I was losing my mind these past few months and I finally found it here tonight." Peter looked up at her and smiled. "I know, little one, I know. I know what ya need 'n how ya think. You're just like me. You're just like my boy here. Everythin's gonna be ok now. I've got ya both. I'll look after ya."

In that dark alley surrounded by bodies, both dead and immortal, filled with human blood and my two lovers, I finally found peace in the midst of danger.


	2. Chapter 2

_Originally published 4/15/2013_

**_AN: Yes, I added to it. The boys just wouldn't leave me alone. And this came out nothing like I had intended. It was going to be pure smut but apparently I really can't write that. So, here's a little boy lovin' and some emotional turmoil. Let's just say Bella loves to stir the pot..._ **

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line. SM owns the characters, I'm just having fun with them._

* * *

I sat at my piano, completely absorbed in my music, with little thought as to what my mates were doing. It was a testament to my distraction that I actually jumped when Peter suddenly appeared beside me on the piano bench. _Did I manage ta sneak up on ya, boy?_ I rolled my eyes and continued playing, a smirk appearing on my face. I knew how much he loved to watch me play; he must have been watching for quite a while, judging by the obvious bulge in his jeans. I ended the song I was playing and transitioned to a more sensual piece that I wrote with Peter in mind. The deep notes and minor chords were a musical interpretation of my powerful mate.

He moved even closer to me and growled low. _I love to watch you play, boy, but I can think of much better places those pretty fingers can be right now._

"Really, Peter?" I murmured, pressing my leg against his, as he ran his calloused palm up my thigh. "And where might that be?"

I only missed a few notes when he growled again and grabbed my cock through my suddenly tight pants. _How about I take you in the bedroom and show ya?_ I turned my head to the side and my hands fell from the keys when he crashed his lips to mine. I started laughing when he broke the kiss to sling me over his shoulder and run me to the bedroom of our lavish New York penthouse.

I loved our home; it was the perfect example of compromise in our unique relationship. Peter liked the city for the endless hunting available, Bella enjoyed the museums and libraries, and I indulged in the luxuries I had always enjoyed. I saw every Broadway play and attended countless concerts all over the City. I dragged my mates to parties and balls, enjoying the envious looks and lustful thoughts of the other guests. I filled our home with the plushest furnishings, and artwork from artists all over the world. My mates couldn't care less about the finer things in life, but they indulged my tastes, only reining me in when they deemed something to be too Cullen-esque.

"Quit thinkin' so hard, boy. I wanna fuck you. It's been too long." Peter's rough voice brought me back to the present. Why was I so unfocused today?

"It hasn't been that long, we had a rather nice shower this morning after our hunt." I smiled, remembering the taste of him in my mouth, and the way he pressed me against the shower wall to pound into me from behind.

_That was eight damn hours ago. You've been stuck on that piano all fuckin' day. Baby girl took off around noon and I got lonely._ I sobered instantly. The one thing Peter hated was feeling alone. He never needed space to think, or time to himself, so Bella and I tried to make sure one of us was with him, preferably touching him, all the time. My mate was strong, but he still had his weaknesses.

"I'm so sorry, love. You should have come to me sooner. I didn't realize I was distracted so long. I'm never too busy for you, Peter, you know that." I climbed over to straddle his lap and looked deep in his clear red eyes. "Let me make it up to you?" I pressed my groin against his and leaned in to kiss him gently. I knew I didn't have long to be on top of him before his instincts would kick in and force me back into submission, so I was going to enjoy every second. I loved the fact that I knew Peter and understood him better than he even understood himself. He was the ultimate alpha male, and I knew he had an absolute need to dominate in every situation. While Bella still challenged him occasionally, I worked with him seamlessly and was rewarded with his deepest love and trust.

Right on cue, he flipped me over and covered my body with his own, pinning my hands above my head and drawing out a low moan of pleasure. _You like that, don't ya boy?_ He chuckled when I nodded furiously against his lips and arched my back, seeking friction against his hard cock. Bella was always teasing me about being the girl in our relationship, but I brushed her off. She was obviously the girl. I was the fucking boy, _h_ _is_ fucking boy, and I liked it that way.

Peter's long tongue plundered my mouth as his strong fingers made quick work of my clothes. He got a twisted pleasure out of shredding my khakis and button-down shirts, preferring to see me in simple t-shirts and jeans. But I enjoyed his impatience for my nicer things and dressed up often, just to see him rip them off. He growled when I couldn't stop my laugh and thought _You wore that shit on purpose, didn't ya?_

"Maybe..." My smirk changed to a needy growl when he wrapped his hand around my throbbing erection and began stroking me roughly. My hips bucked into his hand involuntarily and I was quickly reduced to a writhing, moaning mess on the bed. The click of the lube bottle opening brought Peter's thoughts back into focus. _I wanna love you good now, boy._

We bought the lube for Bella, for when she would let us both fuck her, because she didn't like things quite as rough as Peter and I did. It soon became a sign for when Peter wanted to make love to me, instead of fucking me hard. These times were rare, but he did show me his softer side every now and then. It scared him to show what he considered his vulnerability around me, but I was also the only one he trusted enough to do so.

His cool fingers prepped me gently, tenderly, before I felt his beautiful cock pressing slowly into me, inch by glorious inch. I couldn't hold in the moaned "I love you" when he was pressed into me fully, holding my body tight to his, with his mouth covering his mark on my neck. _Love ya too, boy. My boy._ "Only your boy, Peter."

He kept the pace torturously slow, building to an intense, burning climax that surprised us both with its strength. We lay there panting, still holding tightly to each other, until Peter lifted his head to give me an evil smirk. "Ready for more?" he growled lowly.

Before I could blink, he pulled out and flipped me over on my stomach, with my legs hanging down on the floor. Without warning, he plowed back into me, setting a punishing, furious pace. All I could hear from his mind was _mine, mine, MINE_ until a startled _Oh, hell yeah_ broke his rhythm briefly. I tried to turn and look at him but he pressed my face back to the mattress and thought, _Who owns you, boy?_

"You do, Peter, I'm all yours." I breathed out. _Tell me louder- you like me fuckin' ya like this?_ "Oh yes, Peter! Fuck me harder, please!" I screamed as I chased my orgasm, finally roaring my release as Peter's teeth bit roughly into my neck.

The sound of clapping brought me out of my lust-filled haze and I picked up on Peter's amused thoughts as I turned and looked over his shoulder. Bella was standing in the doorway of the bedroom with a proud smirk on her face. "Having fun without me, boys?" My mind was still foggy until I suddenly realized she wasn't alone. The entire Cullen family was clustered around her, all with various looks of shock and disgust on their faces. I glared at Bella as I noticed I couldn't hear a thought from any of them and she laughed, "Oops! Did I shield them, Eddie? Sorry about that!" and released her hold on their thoughts.

_What the hell?_ and _Eww, that's disgusting._ were the main themes of thought from my former family members. Only Jasper was looking at us with undisguised hunger. I raised my eyebrow at him and sent him my curiosity, trying to not growl as he blatantly eye-fucked my mate. _What, Edward? I haven't forgotten how good it feels to be fucked by Peter._ I did growl when his eye wandered down to where Peter was pulling on his jeans, still managing to block me from view.

Peter looked me in the eye and winked while he handed me his shirt. _Might need to find ya somethin' to put on under this. Don't want 'em seein' what they're missin'._ He finished buttoning his jeans and turned, leaving his scarred chest proudly on display. "Baby girl, wanna take our guests somewhere more appropriate-like?" Damn, that accent. Bella looked dazed before she jumped into his arms, kissing him soundly as he carried her out of the room.

The Cullens followed them slowly, glancing back at me as I sat there awkwardly in only Peter's old t-shirt. Carlisle was the last to leave and he glanced nervously between me and the door where Peter and Bella had gone. _Son, are you alright?_ Abruptly, my anger spiked, bringing Peter and Jasper both to the door simultaneously. "I'm not your _son,_ Carlisle. You lost your son ten years ago, remember?" I shot back at him.

I was shocked to find that I was still hurt by his callous dismissal over a decade ago. I had known he wouldn't approve of my diet or my relationship with Peter, but I honestly never expected to be completely disowned. I mean, hell, they let Jasper stay there! Even with his scheduled "slips" every three or four years. But for his oldest child, his first companion, he just kicked me to the curb with nothing but my Volvo and the clothes on my back. In a flash, Peter was in front of me growling back at Carlisle. "Git outta here," he snarled, black eyes flashing dangerously. "Bella, girl, get your ass in here now."

This is just one reason I love Peter. He knows I need his strength to deal with my past, but he also knows I need Bella because she was right there with me, tossed out like rotten garbage. I thought back to our one and only visit to the Cullen house. They were still in Forks so we had to sneak in past the wolves and hide from everyone in town but it wasn't that hard for us. Bella had quickly mastered her bloodlust once she was fed regularly and well. We wanted to let them know we would be traveling with Peter and we would meet up with them later, but they met us at the door, demanded our family crests and credit cards, and told us never to contact them again.

I was in denial for several months, waiting for a phone call that would never come. Peter and Bella stuck by me, trying to keep my spirits up and helping me move forward. For Bella, she had to work through her immense amounts of guilt. She felt that the Cullens' rejection of us was entirely her fault. Because she didn't roll over and play human, she had cost me my family. I was finally able to convince her of the truth- she didn't cost me my family, she gave me my mates. Without her tumultuous newborn year, there is no telling how long it would have taken for me to accept Peter into our lives. And I wouldn't give Peter up for all the Cullens in the world.

We finally moved on, changing our names to Masen since Peter didn't know his human name and he didn't want to continue using Jasper's. We couldn't use Swan because Bella had just "died" tragically on our honeymoon. Peter had plenty of money tucked away from his time with Maria and the years using his gift in Las Vegas and the stock market. It soothed his instincts to provide for our family, while it stroked my ego that we were using my family name.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to upset you. They found me out shopping and I just brought them back here to show them up. Let them see how happy we are and how we don't need them anymore. When we got here, I couldn't resist giving them a show, I knew it would seriously fuck with their heads. It was a stupid idea, I'm so sorry." Bella leaned against me, crying softly, but she didn't lift her shield so her thoughts must have been too chaotic for her to share them with me.

"What did he say to ya, boy?" Peter was on my other side with his hand on my thigh, more soothing than sexual this time. I sighed and took each of their hands in mine, keeping my head bowed so I didn't have to look them in the eye.

"He called me son," I answered quietly, before my rage built up again. "Ten fucking years without a single word and he waltzes in here and calls me _son._ "

_Can I kill him now?_ Peter asked, and if I hadn't known he was dead serious I would have laughed to ease the tension. He had asked me this several times that first year after we left, but I didn't want any of the Cullens' deaths on my head, whether I actually killed them or not. Peter was fiercely loyal and prone to vengeance as both Maria and Charlotte had learned the hard way. I still don't know if he ever told Jasper that he killed Maria, or if he wanted him to keep looking over his shoulder for the rest of eternity.

"Sorry, Pete, not this time." I took a deep breath to push back the last of the rage and hurt that were battling in my mind. "Let's just go see what they want and get them to leave before I have to fight Jasper for wanting my mate."

Bella laughed and shook her head. "Jasper doesn't want me- oh!" she stopped and looked at Peter, who was smirking again. Her eyes narrowed as she looked back at me. "Really?" She raised her voice after I nodded, "Not cool, Jay! He's taken! Like, really, really taken. Although technically, he does most of the taking, but that's beside the point. Keep your eyes to yourself, Major."

Peter shook his head and stood up, offering me his hand and leading me into the closet. _Cover that fine ass up, boy. And put jeans on, I ain't got the patience for your frilly shit tonight._ "Leave my shirt on, though," he added in a whisper, right behind my ear. He nipped my mark and I shivered in desire; even after spending the afternoon with him buried deep inside me, I would never tire of him.

Taking advantage of his distraction, I turned in his arms and pulled him close to me. His involuntary purr put a huge smile on my face. "I love you, Peter. Always." I breathed in his ear, knowing he doesn't like others to hear our words of affection. That's why most of his went largely unspoken except in our minds.

After I was dressed suitably according to Peter, the three of us walked back in the living room where the rest of the family had made themselves at home. I had to cover a laugh when I saw Alice perched primly on the edge of Peter's favorite chair. The chair he bent Bella over last night, and me the morning before. You would think with her vampire senses she would pick up on that, but I guess the animal blood really does put you in a dull cloud.

Bella snorted and shook her head, knowing exactly what I was thinking, but Peter just marched over and glared at her until she got up. He was mumbling something about never getting the deer smell out of the leather, but his thoughts were full of mischief and malice. He had tolerated the Cullens for years for Jasper, and also for me, but once the ties were cut they were enemy number one in his book.

He sprawled out in his deceptively casual position, patting his knees for me and Bella to sit. She rolled her eyes at his usual show of dominance, but I sat down and leaned over to kiss his neck, just under his ear where I knew it drove him crazy. _Don't distract me, boy. I ain't here to be nice to 'em._ "So, what y'all doin' here? Ain't a lot of deer and shit around here to be munchin' on. Don't need ya snappin' and takin' a bite outta one of our neighbors."

I focused on the thoughts around, getting used to them again after so long was a bit disorienting. Bella kept me under her shield most of the time and it was easier to tune out the humans around us since we were in the penthouse apartment and we bought up the entire floor beneath us as well. Rosalie and Alice had the loudest and most malicious thoughts, as usual. Rose hated anyone that took the attention off her, and she was insanely jealous of Bella's beauty as well. Alice has always hated Peter and the fact that he "stole" Bella and I just put him even higher on her imaginary hit list.

Esme and Emmett both missed us but they couldn't understand why we were living the way we were. Emmett understood the draw of human blood, but couldn't get past mine and Peter's relationship, or the fact that I was willing to share Bella with him. Esme was sitting on my piano bench, looking over my sheet music. She missed my playing and was thinking back to the time when it was just the three of us in the family. She still saw me as a little boy in her mind.

Jasper was jealous, thinking back to his time with Peter and Charlotte, before glancing at his wife with disgust. Then he shocked me by speaking to me sincerely. _Your eyes look good that color, Edward. And I have to admit, I've never felt Peter this content in all the time I've known him. He loves you both, but I'm sure you already know that._ I nodded and sent him my appreciation, smiling to myself when I felt Peter's arm tighten around me.

_You gonna tell me what my no-good brother has to say?_ he asked me, with his eyes locked on Jasper's. "Later, love," I whispered as I leaned up to kiss him softly, drawing shocked gasps from everyone else.

"Oh, please. You all live in America and spend your time surrounded by humans. Don't tell me Peter and Edward are the first gay couple you've ever seen," Bella scoffed. "If you couldn't tell by what you walked in on earlier, they kinda like each other. So get over it, ok?" _That's my girl_ , Peter thought.

Carlisle's thoughts had been swirling since we came in the room, but his mind finally cleared enough for me to pick up on it, just in time to wish Bella still had him shielded. _I thought he'd get past this rebellious phase and be home with Bella by now. I don't understand why they're still here with that savage! He corrupted my beautiful boy and his perfect mate and they refuse to leave him!_

I was in his face before finished his thought, unable to contain my growl. I'm sure my eyes were black as I stared into his golden ones. "Get this straight now, Carlisle. I am not rebelling. I am _living_. You and the Denalis are the only vampires in the world who have a problem with _how_ we are living. Peter is my mate, just as much as Bella is, and together we are a family- a coven, if you will. The Masen Coven is in no way connected to the Cullens- or the Whitlocks- and we have no desire to be in contact with you now, or at any time in the near or distant future. So if you are going to sit here and insult my mate, you can leave." I turned to go back to my mates, but had to add one more thing. "I am not _your_ boy. I'm _his_." I said, pointing straight at Peter, who was sitting up straighter now and snarling at my blonde sire.

Everyone stood when Peter did, crouching slightly when he pulled me and Bella behind him. We each put a hand on his back to soothe him, but his thoughts were calm under his harsh exterior. The Cullens looked between him and Carlisle as the coven leaders faced off. It was almost funny how quickly Carlisle backed down to the younger vampire. But then, I hadn't met anyone who didn't back down when Peter challenged them. He was danger personified. Of course, to me, he was also sex personified. Jasper gave me an exasperated look when he felt my lust. _Really, Edward? NOW? Well, it's better than your decades of sexual tension I guess. Glad you're finally gettin' some._ he thought as he sent me a wink, earning a growl from Peter.

Carlisle lifted his hands in a submissive pose and backed toward the door. _I'm sorry, Edward. I'll leave you to your life, we won't bother you any more._ The rest of the group followed him out, with Jasper lingering last. "Pete? We good?" he asked, as Peter's stance relaxed a bit.

"Yeah, Major. You're welcome here, just leave the meddlin' midget at home next time." I was shocked when Jasper just nodded his head instead of defending Alice. _Told ya she wasn't his mate. He just ain't figured it out yet._ Peter and I had talked about that in the past. Peter hated the way Jasper let Alice manipulate him, he said she was just like Maria. I had a feeling if Jasper and Alice split, she might meet the same fate as the southern warlord.

As my former brother walked out the door, Bella called behind him. "Hey Jasper? I'm not Charlotte. I won't share my boys- just keep that in mind." Jasper's quiet thought of _damn it_ was the last thing I heard before Peter growled and pounced on Bella, who pulled me down with them to the living room floor. _This_ is the life...


End file.
